


Camp, Ginger?

by kindofeverybody



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Callian - Freeform, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofeverybody/pseuds/kindofeverybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal Lightman convinced his partner and best friend to go on a camping trip. Of course, Cal has the map as they walk, but something doesn't quite work out like he wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp, Ginger?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever on AO3. I also posted this story on Wattpad but I thought, hm, why not post it here too and here I am. 
> 
> I got inspired to do this by clicking through the possibilities of RP Generator ( http://rpgens.tumblr.com/miniscenario). If you haven't heard of it yet, please go check it out. You can enter two names (e. g. your OTP) and it creates little scenarios you can use for your fanfictions or anything else. It's amazing and I love it!
> 
> This is just an One Shot, a short story. It's humor, but I still try to make the characters as much themselfs as I can. I don't own any of the characters, nor the show. This is pure fiction and I don't earn money with this story. It's just for fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Cal's idea. This whole trip. He said it would be fun, and they'll finally see some real nature. It'd be something different than the city they live in with its little parks here and there. He woke her up at five o'clock in the morning by continously pushing his finger against the door bell of her house. She couldn't help but open, ready to yell at whoever would wake her up at such a time on a saturday. But as she opened the door and saw her best friend standing there, in kaki shorts, a shirt and adorable hiking shoes, she couldn't help but laugh at him. Cal helped her pack clothes, food and much more things she apparently needs for a camping trip, in a bagpack. Then they got into his car and now here they are. Driving for nearly three hours now. Gillian looked out of the window and she noticed the beautiful fields and trees everywhere. It looked so much different than in the city, everythig was bright and green. She didn't notice that Cal watched her from the corner of his eyes and smiled. He loved seeing her so happy.

After Cal finally parked the car, they got out, threw on their backpacks and looked around. All they could see were trees. They were everywhere and they were huge. "And now?" Gillian asked, still amused of Cal's outfit but too clever to tell him. "Apparently there is a camping place somewhere in this wood. And I've got a map here so we will find it for sure in no time." He started to open a map, held it right in front of his face and started walking. "We need to go this way." His best friend held back a giggle and followed his steps. 

They were walking for about thirty minutes and Gillian enjoyed it more and more. It was still pretty early for a saturday, something around ten o'clock in the morning so they didn't meet any people. It wasn't too hot yet, the sun wasn't shining as bright as it could, because of the leafs of the trees. The air was cool and refreshing and birds were singing everywhere. Gillian's eyes fell upon Cal who looked at the map, up in the air, and back on the map again. His eyes looked around, a hint of confusion showing in them. "Uhm, Cal?" she gently asked and tapped his shoulder. "Are you sure you're holding the map right?" She couldn't help but giggle as her friend turned around and immediately started to explain how they were definetly on the right way, and he just lost the path for a second. "What if I take the map for a while?" Gillian asked, clearly seeing that he was holding the map upside down the whole time. "No, no, no, no. I can do that. Of course I can!" Cal denied and started walking again. Gillian sighed and followed him again. He was just too proud to say that he was doing it wrong. 

They walked the whole day. Of course there were some breaks in between and Gillian tried to get the map so they could somehow find at least the car, but Cal was stubborn. It started to become dark and the sun was setting. It was beautiful how the red and orange light glowed between the trees. "Cal.", Gillian sighed, "We're lost. I guess we have to build up our tent before it gets dark." Cal was watching the sunset and she walked up next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked and she nodded her head. Cal leaned over and kissed her temple, then he placed his backpack on the ground and took the tent out. Gillian helped him build it up and just as the sun completely disappeared, they finished. Cal took the flashlight he stored in his backpack and they moved two sleeping bags into the tent. "After you." Cal said and Gillian crawled in, followed by himself. They tried to make themselfs as comfortable as possible and then Cal turned off the flashlight. Gillian cuddled up against Cal, she could feel the upcoming cold and wanted to fall asleep warm and cosy. Cal wrapped his arms around his friend and smiled at her. "It wasn't too bad in the end, 'eh?" he half whispered into the darkness and Gillian chuckled. "Tomorrow I will hold the map." she mumbeled. Cal leaned down and kissed her head, then he closed his eyes and smiled. "Whatever you want, love."


End file.
